Terdampar?
by mozzarella cheese
Summary: Semuanya tidak selalu terjadi sesuai keinginan kita, kawan. Terkadang kita harus menghadapi kenyataan walaupun itu pahit. Warning: OC, gaje, OOC  mungkin . Mohon review...!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Terdampar!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery**

**Warning: OC, ****Gaje****, OOC ****(mungkin)**

.

Pagi yang indah, dimana seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats sedang menjalankan latihan pagi rutin mereka. Terlihat wajah-wajah para atlet amefuto yang begitu semangat dan tampak ceria. Seperti biasa, Suzuna menyemangati mereka dengan riang. Mamori pun tidak mau kalah. Dengan penuh semangat ia membagikan handuk dan air untuk semua anggota. Mereka semua bukan bersemangat karena latihan pagi, tetapi karena acara 'Wisata ke London' (disponsori oleh kepala sekolah) yang akan dilangsungkan besok.

"Mukyaaa! Aku nggak sabar max! Pengen cepet pergi ke London!" Seru Monta.

"Iya! Aku juga nggak sabar!" Seru Sena.

_DUAR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DHUARRR!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan _machine gun _yang langsung membuat dua sahabat tapi berbeda spesies (?) ini lari tunggang langgang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan bocah-bocah sialan!" Hiruma, sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats mencak-mencak tak karuan. "Siapa yang suruh kalian ngobrol hah! Cepat lari keliling lapangan lima puluh putaran! Kalau tidak kalian berdua akan kujadikan santapan siang untuk Cerberus!"

"Mukyaaa! Baik max!"

.

Keesokan harinya di bandara...

.

"Semuanya, cepat naik!" perintah Doburoku sambil menunjuk ke arah pesawat yang sudah dicerter. "Sebentar lagi pesawatnya berangkat!"

Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats pun akhirnya berbondong-bondong masuk ke pesawat. Mereka segera menyimpan barang-barang bawaan dan langsung mencari tempat duduk.

"Yaaa! Mamo-nee! Kita duduk disini saja yuk!" usul Suzuna sambil duduk di bangku penumpang paling depan dekat jendela.

"Oh, baik Suzuna-chan," sahut Mamori.

Seluruh anggota akhirnya duduk, dan pesawat pun mulai lepas landas. Mereka semua terlihat sangat gembira, kecuali Jumonji yang gemetaran karena phobianya terhadap pesawat. Makin lama, pesawat terbang semakin tinggi. Hampir semua anggota terkagum-kagum melihat pulau-pulau dari jendela pesawat. Sang pramugari pesawat itu dibuat pusing oleh ulah para penumpang yang berdesak-desakan di jendela karena ingin melihat pulau dari dekat. Monta yang tidak berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan berdesak-desakan pun tak luput dari omelan pramugari, karena dengan santainya memakan pisang-pisangnya sambil bersandar di pintu pesawat.

"Yaa! Mamo-nee! Lihat! Pulau itu lucu banget!" Seru Suzuna.

"Kau benar Suzuna-chan! Bentuknya seperti _creampuff_!" Seru Mamori. Suzuna hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

_ZRAAAKH!_

Tiba-tiba pesawat terasa turun dengan cepat. Walau hanya terasa sedetik, tapi sukses membuat seluruh penumpang berteriak histeris. Pramugari segera berlari ke tempat pilot untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Pilot, ada apa ini!"

Sang pilot terdiam sejenak dengan wajah pucat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga pramugari.

"Mukyaaa! Mengerikan max!" Jerit Monta.

"Hi, Hiruma-kun... ta, tadi itu apa...?" tanya Kurita sambil gemetar ketakutan.

"Mana kutahu gendut sialan!" Hiruma menjawab cuek dengan _poker face_nya, padahal sebenarnya ketakutan juga.

Pramugari pun segera pergi ke tempat para penumpang untuk menenangkan orang-orang udik itu. "Para penumpang yang terhormat, mohon jangan panik. Karena terjadi kerusakan di mesin pesawat, kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat. Mohon gunakan sabuk pengaman di masing-masing kursi anda. Pelampung ada di bagian bawah kursi. Jangan berdiri ataupun berlari, apalagi bersandar di pintu pesawat, karena kita akan melakukan pendaratan darurat."

"PENDARATAN DARURAT!" Seluruh anggota menjerit kompak.

Pesawat menukik turun dengan tajam. Pilot berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan pesawat. sementara sang pramugari berusaha menenangkan para penumpang yang menjerit-jerit.

_SRAAAKKKH!_

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang begitu keras, pesawat berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di sebuah pulau terpencil. Pulau yang sebelumnya disebut mirip _creampuff_ oleh Mamori.

"Huff... selamat," sang pilot menghela napas.

"Hebat! Kau benar-benar hebat pilot!" puji sang pramugari.

Perlahan-lahan, seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats keluar dari pintu pesawat. Jumonji, yang sudah pulih dari phobianya melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia memandang pohon-pohon besar di pulau itu dengan heran. "Ini dimana? Ini bukan di London kan?"

"Be, benar juga, kita ada dimana?" Kuroki ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan, kita terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni!" Seru Togano histeris.

"PULAU TAK BERPENGHUNI!" Seluruh anggota kembali menjerit kompak.

"Sejauh ini kita dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu," ujar Yukimitsu. "Selama kita belum menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia di pulau ini."

"La, lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sena gelagapan.

"Kau bodoh ya, kuso chibi," umpat Hiruma. "Tentu saja kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari pulau sialan ini!"

"Tunggu! Mau kemana kau?" Sang pilot pesawat berusaha mencegah Hiruma yang hendak beranjak pergi. "Berbahaya sekali jika kita pergi jauh dari sini. Kita sama sekali tidak mengenal pulau ini kan?"

"Tch, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan pilot sialan?" Hiruma merasa sedikit kesal. "Apa kita harus duduk diam di tempat ini sampai berlumut seperti orang idiot!"

"Ahaha~!" Taki yang merasa dirinya dipanggil Hiruma berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Aku akan mencoba meminta bantuan lewat radio di dalam pesawat," jelas sang pilot.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang sore. Para anggota Deimon Devil Bats mulai merasa jenuh menunggu perkembangan nasib mereka yang tak pasti.

"Bagaimana pilot? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya pramugari.

"Tunggu, aku sedang berusaha," ujar pilot. "Sepertinya radionya sedang mengalami gangguan, jadi aku mencoba memperbaikinya."

.

Disisi lain, para penumpang yang terlantar mulai kehilangan kesabaran...

.

"Yaaa! Kita jalan-jalan yuk," usul Suzuna. "Lama-lama bosan juga menunggu terus."

"Fugo!" Seru Komusubi.

"Setuju max!" seru Monta. "lama-lama badanku pegal semua karena berjongkok dari tadi!"

"Siapa yang suruh kamu jongkok Monta?" Sena _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Oke, aku turuti keinginanmu _cheer_ sialan," ujar Hiruma. "Ayo pergi teri-teri sialan!"

Tiga orang yang berada di dalam pesawat untuk memperbaiki radio, merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di luar. Mereka terdiri dari pilot, pramugari dan Doburoku. Karena merasakan firasat tak enak, akhirnya Doburoku pergi ke luar pesawat untuk melihat keadaan.

"Mereka hilang!" Doburoku panik setengah mati. "Kemana perginya anak-anak itu!"

.

Satu jam kemudian di tempat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats...

.

"Hi, hiruma-kun... aku capek... sudah dari tadi mereka berjalan, tapi rasanya kita cuma berputar-putar di tempat yang sama," keluh Mamori.

"Payah kau kuso mane! Baru saja jalan sebentar sudah bilang capek!"

"Sudahlah Hiruma, lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu sebentar," ujar Musashi berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tch, terserah kau orang tua sialan!"

Akhirnya semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats beristirahat sejenak di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Beberapa diantara mereka berkeluh-kesah. Mengapa acara 'Wisata ke London' berubah menjadi acara 'Pontang-panting di Pulau Tak Berpenghuni'.

"Maaf ya teman-teman," ucap Suzuna lirih. "Karena aku, kita jadi tersesat seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan," Mamori berusaha menghibur. "Kita semua salah. Seharusnya kita menuruti kata-kata pak pilot tadi. Lagipula Hiruma-kun yang menyuruh kita semua untuk pergi kan?"

"Enak saja kuso mane!" Hiruma kesal karena disalahkan. "Ini semua bukan salahku! Salahkan _author_ sialan yang membuat cerita ini!"

Hening sejenak...

"Aku lapaaar," Keluh Kurita.

"Mukyaaa! Aku lupa max! Semua pisangku ketinggalan di pesawat!" Seru Monta menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ah, benar juga! Bekal makan siangku juga tidakku bawa!" Sena ikut menyadari kebodohannya.

Menyadari nasib mereka saat ini, para anggota Deimon Devil Bats selain Yukimitsu, Musashi dan Hiruma mulai lesu dan putus asa. Mereka hanya bisa duduk lemas, kecuali Taki yang dari tadi berputar-putar.

"Tunggu! Apa itu!" Tiba-tiba Yukimitsu berteriak sambil menunjuk ke suatu benda aneh di bawah pohon rindang tempat mereka berteduh. Benda itu berwarna hitam, terkubur di dalam tanah. Namun, bagian sudut sisinya muncul di permukaan tanah. Setelah digali, terlihat bahwa benda tersebut adalah sebuah kotak. Perlahan, Yukimitsu membuka kotak tersebut.

"CUMA KOTAK KOSONG!" Seru _ha ha brothers_ bersamaan.

"Bukan Cuma kotak kosong," ujar Hiruma. "Lihat cekungan aneh yang ada di tengah bagian dalam kotak. Kemungkinan sebelumnya kotak ini memiliki isi yang bentuknya sesuai dengan cekungan aneh di dalam kotak ini. Sepertinya kotak ini bukan asli berasal dari bawah tanah ini, tetapi sengaja dikubur seseorang dan belum lama."

"HA?" Togano.

"HAA!" Jumonji.

"HAAAAA!" Kuroki.

"Benar juga, dari kondisi tanahnya, terlihat jelas kalau kotak itu belum lama dikubur seseorang," Mamori membenarkan. "Tapi, dari cara menguburnya yang tidak rapi, sepertinya pelakunya terburu-buru ya?"

"Ya, kemungkinannya begitu," jawab Yukimitsu.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan kotak ini?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Untuk sementara, kita lupakan dulu kotak sialan ini, karena sepertinya sebentar lagi malam," ujar Hiruma. "Lebih baik kita kumpulkan kayu bakar karena kita akan bermalam disini sampai besok."

"Mukyaa!"

.

Sekitar pukul 22.00 malam...

.

"Mukyaa! Bagaimana ini! Aku ingin pipis!" Seru Monta sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak menahan pipis.

"Cepat sana monyet sialan! Keluarkan di tempat yang jauh!" Perintah Hiruma.

"Mukyaa! Sudah tidak tahan max!" Teriak Monta sambil berlari ke arah pohon yang agak jauh dari tempat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats bermalam. Setelah beberapa menit, Monta tak kunjung muncul. Beberapa anggota merasa sedikit heran dan cemas.

"Monta kok lama, ya?" Tanya Sena heran.

"Yaaa benar juga! Apa sebaiknya kita cari dia, ya?' Tanya Suzuna.

"Fugooo!" seru Komusubi.

Akhirnya seluruh anggota ikut mencari monta. Mereka berkeliling kesana-kemari, tapi Monta tetap tidak ditemukan.

"Mungkin Monta sudah kembali," ujar Yukimitsu. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Mukyaaa!"

"Itu teriakan Monta!" Seru Sena. Semua anggota langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara. Namun, tidak ditemukan apa-apa disana. Hanya ada semak belukar, pohon-pohon dan suara jangkrik yang mengiringi suasana malam.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Tanya Kurita keheranan. Namun, walau tidak terlihat ada orang lain selain mereka sendiri disitu, Hiruma merasa ada sesuatu yang kini tengah mengawasi mereka.

.

Sementara itu Monta...

.

"Ssst..." dibalik semak-semak, seorang pemuda asing dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari daun-daun kering memperingati Monta untuk tidak berisik.

"Si, siapa kau?" Tanya Monta dengan suara pelan. "Apa kau penduduk asli pulau ini?"

"Aku sama sepertimu," jawab pemuda asing itu sambil tersenyum.

Kembali lagi ke sekolompok orang yang kebingungan...

"Tu, tunggu dulu... sepertinya selain Monta, ada juga orang yang kurang disini..." Mamori terlihat sedikit takut.

Para anggota saling tengok, memperhatikan apakah ada yang hilang selain Monta.

"Benar juga ya," ucap Jumonji.

"Iya, rasanya ada yang kurang," sambung Kuroki.

"Tapi siapa, ya?" tanya Togano.

Hening...

"Oh, Ishimaru!" Seru Sena.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

.Sudah depresi karena nggak dapat ide untuk lanjutan 'Ohayou Gozaimasu Sensei!', sekarang malah buat fic baru...

Fic abal ini aku publish karena ada teman yang bilang suka sama cerita ini.

Aneh? Gaje? OOC?

Mohon review...!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaa~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter-2 fic ini ^ ^

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Mitama134666**, **undine-yaha**, **Kiyoi Rie Aozora**, **Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**

Dan:

**ShiroNeko**: Yaa~ terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya! Ceritanya yang ketemu sama Monta bukan Ishimaru, tapi penduduk asli pulau itu ^ ^ Soal kotak, aku juga penasaran! (lho?) ^ ^

.

.

**Title: Terdampar!**

**(chapter-2)**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery**

**Warning: OC, ****Gaje****, OOC ****(mungkin)**

.

Pagi hari...

.

Pilot dengan bantuan pramugari dan Doburoku akhirnya berhasil meminta bantuan melalui radio pesawat yang telah dibetulkan. Namun, permasalahan masih belum selesai. Mereka masih harus mencari para penumpang yang hilang entah kemana. Perlahan, mereka berjalan menyusuri pulau. Tapi, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat benda yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Doburoku melangkah pelan mendekati benda itu, supaya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Besar dan berwarna putih dengan bentuk seperti capung raksasa. Helikopter!

.

Sementara itu nasib Monta...

.

"Mukyaa? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Apa yang sama dengan aku dan kau?" Tanya Monta penasaran.

"Waah kau hebat!" Pemuda asing dengan pakaian dari daun-daun kering memandang Monta dengan takjub. "Apa sekarang semua teman-temanmu juga bisa berbicara sepertimu?"

"Mukya? Tidak mengerti max! Apa maksudmu?" Monta semakin heran.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," pemuda asing itu tersenyum. "Namaku Yamato. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke tempat tinggalku. Aku dan kau sama-sama butuh makanan kan? Jadi, aku sama sepertimu. Mengerti?"

Penjelasan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yamato membuat Monta makin pusing. Melihat ekspresi Monta, Yamato tersenyum geli. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah di sebuah tempat. Disana terdapat beberapa bangunan yang terbuat dari dedaunan dan batang kayu. Mirip seperti perkampungan kecil. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian dari daun-daun kering berlari mendekat, dan Menatap Monta dengan tatapan girang.

"Kau itu lucu sekali," Yamato tersenyum memandang Monta. "Rasanya aku jadi sedikit tak tega untuk memakanmu."

"Mukya! Memakanku!" Monta _shock_ seketika.

"Nhaaa~ sarapan pagi ini monyet panggang!" pemuda tinggi itu melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

.

Di tempat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats...

.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Seru Jumonji.

"Aku juga!" Sambung Kuroki. "Monta dan Ishimaru sudah hilang. Berikutnya siapa lagi yang akan hilang!"

"Benar! Bisa-bisa kita semua ikut hilang!" sahut Togano.

"Aku lapaaar!" Keluh Kurita.

_DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DUAR!_

"Berisik bocah-bocah sialan!" Seru Hiruma.

Kini, dimulailah acara kejar-kejaran para atlet amefuto. Kurita dan _ha ha brothers _berusaha keras lari dari kejaran Hiruma dan _Machine gun_-nya, sementara Hiruma dengan penuh 'nafsu yang membara' terus mengejar. Musashi dan Yukimitsu yang awalnya berniat menenangkan, akhirnya malah menjadi korban keadaan. Karena panik, mereka berdua ikut-ikutan berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran Hiruma. Mamori dan Suzuna yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee, kita jalan-jalan yuk," ajak Suzuna. "Kalau disini terus, bisa-bisa kita ikut-ikutan dikejar You-nii."

"Kau benar Suzuna," kata Mamori. "lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang aman."

.

Kembali ke tempat Monta...

.

"Monyet panggang!" Wajah Monta langsung berubah menjadi monyet sepenuhnya (?). "Mukyaa! Aku bukan monyet max!"

"Nhaa~? Monyet yang bisa berbicara?" pemuda itu mengorek kupingnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" penduduk-penduduk lain mulai berkerumun.

"Aku menemukan monyet yang bisa berbicara," jelas Yamato.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan monyet! Aku manusia max!" Seru monta.

Hening sejenak…

"Nhaaa~ sarapan pagi ini manusia panggang!" pemuda itu kembali melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Kita tidak boleh memakan manusia Mizumachi," seorang penduduk menasehati pemuda yang ternyata bernama Mizumachi. "Itu namanya kanibal."

"Benarkah itu Kakei?" Tanya Mizumachi. "Yaah, sayang sekali."

.

Sementara itu Mamori dan Suzuna…

.

Burung-burung berkicauan dengan riang. Mengiringi suasana pagi yang begitu sejuk. Mamori dan Suzuna terkagum-kagum melihat pohon-pohon yang besar dan rindang. Suatu pemandangan langka yang sangat sulit dijumpai di daerah perkotaan.

"sejuk sekali disini," Mamori menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Udaranya begitu segar!"

"Yaa~ ternyata terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni seperti ini ada baiknya juga!" Seru Suzuna.

_SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!_

Terdengar sebuah suara dari semak-semak.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu Suzuna-chan?" tanya Mamori.

"Ada orang asing!" Belum sempat Suzuna menjawab, tiba-tiba empat orang pria tak dikenal meloncat dari semak-semak dan mengepung Mamori dan Suzuna. Pakaian mereka hanya terbuat dari daun-daunan. Dengan sikap siaga, mereka menodongkan tombak kearah dua gadis malang itu.

"Kyaaa!"

Suara teriakan Mamori dan Suzuna sontak menghentikan acara kejar-kejaran para anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang sedang seru-serunya.

"Tadi itu suara Suzuna dan Mamori kan?" Tanya Musashi.

"Mereka pasti sedang dalam bahaya!" seru Sena.

"Keh, dua cewek sialan itu memang suka menyusahkan!" umpat Hiruma.

Mereka berlari kearah sumber suara. Namun, sama seperti kasus Monta, sama sekali tidak ada yang dapat ditemukan di tempat itu. Hanya ada pohon, rerumputan dan semak belukar. Hal itu membuat para anggota semakin gelisah.

"Hilang lagi?" Yukimitsu merasa heran.

"Mengerikan sekali Hiruma-kun," Kurita yang ketakutan memeluk lengan Hiruma erat-erat.

"Lepaskan tanganku gendut sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

"Sudah kuduga! Pasti hal ini terjadi lagi!" Seru Jumonji.

"Sebelumnya Monta, lalu Ishimaru," Sambung Kuroki. "Sekarang Mamori-senpai dan Suzuna!"

"Sudah cukup!" seru Togano. "Kapan semua ini akan berakhir!"

Hening...

Tanpa diundang, dua orang pria tak dikenal berjalan menghampiri para anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang tengah kebingungan. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan hidung yang sangat mancung. Sementara yang satu lagi tinggi besar dan terlihat sangat tua. Mungkin ayah dan anak. Pakaian mereka seragam. Kemeja cokelat muda lengan pendek dan celana pendek cokelat tua. Agak mirip dengan pakaian anak pramuka. Dilihat dari segi fisik, sepertinya mereka orang barat.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Musashi.

"Namaku Clifford D. Louis dan ini temanku, Donald Oberman," Clifford memperkenalkan diri. "Panggil saja aku Clifford dan Mr. Don untuk temanku."

"Kami adalah pemburu harta karun dari Persatuan Pemburu Harta Amerika," Mr. Don menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Teman!" Sena terkejut setengah mati. "Jadi kalian bukan ayah dan anak!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja bukan," Mr. Don tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sena.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian penduduk asli pulau ini?" Tanya Clifford.

"Bukan, kami tersesat." jawab Musashi. "Kalian sendiri, kenapa bisa ada ditempat ini?"

"Seperti yang sudah kami katakan sebelumnya," Mr. Don menjelaskan. "Kami adalah pemburu harta karun. Jadi sudah jelas, kami datang ke pulau ini tentu untuk mencari harta karun."

.

Di tempat Mamori dan Suzuna...

.

Mamori dan Suzuna digiring ke suatu tempat oleh empat orang pria tak dikenal. Dua gadis itu merasa sedikit takut melihat keadaan disekeliling mereka. Beberapa orang di tempat itu memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam. Semuanya sama, memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari dedaunan.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Mamori ketakutan.

"Ini tempat tinggal kami," jawab salah seorang dari empat pria yang menangkap mereka berdua. "Suku Huka-Huka."

Bentuk fisik pria itu membuat Mamori bergidik. Besar dan berotot. Apalagi rambut gimbal-nya membuat pria itu semakin terlihat mengerikan.

"Kenapa kalian membawa kami kesini?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Sebenarnya ini karena batu keramat kami dicuri," seorang pria lain berambut putih ikut angkat bicara. "Karena itu kami harus memperketat penjagaan di daerah kekuasaan suku kami."

"Tapi kami tidak tahu apa-apa!" Seru Mamori. "Bukan kami yang mencuri batu keramat kalian!"

"Walaupun bukan kalian yang mencurinya, kami tetap harus menangkap kalian," ujar pria lain berkepala botak.

"Benar, karena kalian telah masuk ke daerah kekuasaan kami," jelas pria dengan tubuh paling besar.

"Oh, namaku Riku," pria berambut putih mengajak berkenalan. "Kalian siapa?"

"Aku Mamori dan ini Suzuna, "jawab Mamori sambil menunjuk kearah Suzuna.

"Namaku Agon," pria berambut gimbal ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Acchiles," sambung pria berkepala botak.

"Namaku Gaou," pria dengan tubuh paling besar ikut serta.

"Aku yakin, yang mencuri batu keramat kami pasti mereka," seru Acchiles.

"Mereka?" Tanya Suzuna keheranan.

"Suku Huba-Huba, musuh bebuyutan kami," jelas Riku. "Mereka adalah musuh kami sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Memang, kemungkinan besar pasti mereka yang mencurinya."

.

Sementara itu ditempat Monta...

.

"Suku Huka-Huka?" Monta merasa heran mendengar nama itu.

"Benar, mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan kami, suku Huba-Huba sejak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu." Ujar Yamato. "Baru-baru ini kepala suku mereka dan pengawal-pengawalnya mendatangi kami. Mereka menuduh kami mencuri batu keramatnya yang hilang."

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Monta.

"Ya, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan," tambah Mizumachi.

"Sudahlah Mizumachi, menjelek-jelekkan orang itu tidak baik," Kakei menasehati Mizumachi.

"Benarkah itu Kakei?" Tanya Mizumachi.

.

Kembali ke tempat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats...

.

"Datang ke pulau ini untuk mencari harta karun?" Tanya Sena keheranan. "Berarti, di pulau ini terdapat harta karun!"

"HA?" Togano.

"HAA!" Jumonji.

"HAAAAA!" Kuroki.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

Yaa~ terima kasih banyak telah membaca chapter ke-2 fic ini!

Makin lama ceritanya makin abal aja .

Biarlah, yang penting eksis harus nomor satu *plaak*

Tentang tempat, nama suku dan Persatuan Pemburu Harta Amerika, itu semua cuma fiksi.

Sampai ketemu di chapter-3! ^ ^

Aneh? Gaje? OOC?

Mohon review...!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaa~ chapter-3 update menjelang UAS!

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk **Kiyoi Rie Aozora**, **Mitama134666**, **undine-yaha**, **Natsuno Yurie Uchiha**, dan **Nasaka X Mizumachi**

.

.

Inilah fic paling abal, dipersembahkan untuk anda…

.

**Title: Terdampar!**

**(chapter-3)**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery**

**Warning: OC, Gaje, OOC (mungkin)**

.

"Be, berarti di pulau ini terdapat harta karun!" Seru Sena setengah tak percaya.

"Ha?" Togano.

"HAA!" Jumonji.

"HAAAAA!" Kuroki.

.

Di tempat Doburoku, pilot dan pramugari...

.

Sebuah helikopter terpajang tepat di hadapan mereka dengan indah. Tiga orang itu merasa begitu heran. Mengapa di pulau terpencil seperti ini terdapat helikopter yang tengah diparkir? Bersih, tanpa cacat. Kelihatan jelas helikopter itu belum lama berada disana. Milik siapa helikopter ini sebenarnya? Apakah ada orang lain yang juga terdampar dipulau ini selain rombongan Deimon Devil Bats?

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hentakan langkah seseorang. Hentakan itu terdengar cepat. Makin lama suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Mendekat, dan semakin mendekat.

_DUAKKH!_

Dengan sukses, seorang manusia yang tengah berlari menabrak Doburoku, Pilot dan pramugari. Mereka pun jatuh bergelimpangan bagaikan pin-pin bowling yang dihantam oleh bola. Seolah ada komando, secara bersaman tiga orang itu menatap orang yang telah menabrak mereka. Orang itu ternyata adalah… Ishimaru!

"I, ishimaru! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!" Pekik Doburoku histeris.

"A, anu," wajah Ishimaru terlihat ketakutan. "A, ada seekor unta yang mengejarku."

"Unta!" Pramugari _shock_ seketika.

.

Di tempat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang masih tersisa dan sepasang pemburu harta…

.

"Ya, tepat sekali," jawab Mr. Don.

"Apa harta karun itu ada hubungannya dengan kotak hitam ini?" Hiruma menyodorkan kotak yang sebelumnya ditemukan para anggota Deimon Devil Bats pada Clifford dan .

Dua pemburu harta itu terpesona dengan kotak hitam yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Mereka berdua menyentuh kotak itu secara bergantian. Membuka, dan meneliti bagian dalam kotak itu. Cekungan berbentuk setengah lingkaran di bagian dalam kotak membuat mereka tersentak.

Dengan sigap, Mr. Don merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Di kertas itu terdapat gambar sketsa sebuah batu berbentuk bola berwarna merah. Pemburu harta itu membandingkan sketsa batu dan kotak hitam yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Cekungan ini," Mr. Don bergumam sendiri. "Jika dibandingkan dengan sketsa batu yang ada di gambar..."

"Hmm... sepertinya memang ada hubungannya," ujar Clifford.

.

Kembali ke tempat Doburoku, pilot, pramugari dan ditambah Ishimaru...

.

"Seekor unta!" Pilot ikut _shock_ mendengar nama binatang itu. "Mana mungkin ada unta di pulau yang penuh pohon rindang seperti ini!"

"Selain itu, dimana teman-temanmu yang lain!" Tanya Doburoku panik.

"A, aku tidak tahu," jawab Ishimaru tersengal-sengal.

"APAAA!" Doburoku, pilot dan pramugari menjerit dengan kompak.

.

Di tempat Monta dan suku Huba-Huba...

.

Terjadi fenomena yang mengejutkan seluruh anggota suku. Kepala suku Huka-Huka datang bersama para pengawal dan dayang-dayangnya! Kepala suku itu menunggangi unta yang diikuti para pengawal dan dayang-dayang yang juga menunggangi unta. Para wanita selaku dayang-dayang tak jenuh-jenuhnya mengipasi kepala suku dengan daun pisang. Gaya pakaian kepala suku yang penuh dengan aksen padang pasir membuat Monta penasaran.

"Itu kepala suku Huka-Huka!" Seru Yamato.

"Mukyaa! Jadi orang itu kepala suku Huka-Huka!" Tanya Monta penuh rasa penasaran.

"Yang mulia kepala suku Huka-Huka tibaaa!" Seru salah seorang pengawal.

Dengan penuh wibawa, kepala suku Huka-Huka turun dari unta. Ia berjalan menghampiri Monta dan Yamato, ditemani dengan pengawal-pengawal dan dayang-dayangnya yang setia.

"Dimana kepala suku Huba-Huba?" Tanya kepala suku Huka-Huka, alias Harao.

"Mau apa kau!" Yamato memasang sikap siaga.

"Nhaaa! Kepala suku yang sok dan menyebalkan datang!" Mizumachi melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dan langsung berlari menghampiri.

"Mizumachi, menghina orang lain itu tidak baik meskipun itu benar," Kakei menasehati sahabat tercintanya.

"Lancang sekali kalian!" Tukas seorang pengawal.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menghina kepala suku kami!" Pengawal lain ikut angkat bicara.

Hampir terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka. Namun, seorang pria besar berkulit hitam dan berkepala botak datang. Membuat semua orang terdiam seketika. Tanpa suara. Pria besar itu, sang kepala suku Huba-Huba berjalan dengan tenang. Menghampiri orang-orang yang tengah berseteru ditemani dengan seorang gadis yang begitu cantik mempesona.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya kepala suku Huba-Huba yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Banba.

"Mukyaa, cantik max," Monta terkesima melihat kecantikan gadis yang berdiri tegang dibelakang kepala suku. "Siapa gadis itu Yamato?"

"Dia Karin, anak kepala suku," jelas Yamato. "Sang primadona di suku kami."

"Kalian memang benar-benar pencuri!" Harao mencak-mencak penuh amarah.

"Apa katamu!" Mizumachi mulai kesal, namun Banba memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Banba tidak terima dengan penghinaan itu, namun berusaha untuk tetap tampak_ cool_.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Harao mengintimidasi. "Kalian sudah mencuri batu keramat kami, sekarang malah mencuri unta peliharaan kami!"

.

Sementara itu Mamori, Suzuna dan Suku Huka-Huka...

.

Mamori dan Suzuna diajak berkeliling oleh Acchiles dan Riku. Mereka dibawa ke tempat rahasia suku Huka-Huka. Disana terdapat begitu banyak unta yang disimpan di sebuah kandang raksasa. Dua gadis itu terlihat kaget, bingung dan heran.

"Te, tempat apa ini," Suzuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. "Dan kenapa bisa banyak unta seperti ini?"

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia suku Huka-Huka," jelas Riku. "Disini tempat disimpannya harta-harta dan persenjataan suku."

"Tempat rahasia?" Mamori masih bingung. "Kenapa kalian membawa kami kemari kalau tempat ini rahasia?"

"Karena kami yakin kalian tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain," ujar Acchiles. "Dan kami butuh partisipasi kalian untuk menyelesaikan masalah suku kami dan suku Huba-Huba.

"Yaa~ kami akan membantu dengan senang hati!" Seru Suzuna.

"Aku juga," Mamori ikut mendukung. "Tapi kudengar kepala suku pergi ke tempat suku Huba-Huba."

"Ya, begitulah," ucap Riku. "Salah satu unta peliharaan kami hilang. Jadi beliau pergi untuk menanyakan masalah itu pada mereka."

"Aku yakin mereka yang mencurinya!" seru Acchiles.

.

Kembali ke tempat Doburoku, pilot, pramugari dan ditambah Ishimaru...

.

"Ti, tidak tahu!" Pramugari terlihat panik.

"I, iya, aku tidak melihat mereka sejak unta itu mengejarku," jelas Ishimaru.

"Apa boleh buat," Doburoku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kita cari mereka berempat."

.

Di tempat para anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang masih tersisa dan sepasang pemburu harta…

.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan kotak ini?" Tanya Clifford.

"Ahaha~ tentu saja itu karena kejeniusanku!" Taki berputar-putar tak jelas.

_DOR DOR DOR DOR DHUARR!_

"Gyaaaa!" Taki lari terbirit-birit sambil berputar-putar menghindari tembakan AK-47 milik Hiruma.

"Ceritanya panjang," Yukimitsu memulai cerita. "Semuanya berawal ketika... bla... bla... bla..."

Satu jam telah berlalu. Yukimitsu menjelaskan semuanya secara detail. Dari perencanaan liburan ke London, perjalanan di pesawat, dan semua yang dialami para anggota Deimon Devil Bats hingga akhirnya kotak itu ditemukan, dan juga kejadian para anggota yang menghilang.

"Begitulah ceritanya," Yukimitsu menutup cerita.

"Hmm, jadi begitu," Clifford dan Mr. Don manggut-manggut tanda tak mengerti.

"Seperinya kalian tahu banyak mengenai keadaan pulau ini," ucap Mr. Don. "Maukah kalian membantu kami?"

"Kekekekeke! tentu saja," Hiruma tertawa menyeringai. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Clifford penasaran.

"Pertama, kalian harus memberi kami makanan," Hiruma mulai menjelaskan syaratnya. "Kedua, kalian harus membantu kami mencari anggota kami yang hilang. Ketiga, jika harta itu ditemukan, kami harus mendapat bagian. Keempat, kalian harus membantu kami keluar dari pulau ini."

"Itu sih bukan satu syarat!" Seluruh manusia disana selain Hiruma berteriak bersamaan.

"Setuju atau tidak?" Tanya Hiruma.

Sepasang pemburu harta itu terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Clifford berkata, "Baiklah, kami setuju."

.

Kembali ke tempat Mamori, Suzuna dan Suku Huka-Huka...

.

Hari telah menjelang sore. Para penduduk mulai mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun. Mamori dan Suzuna ikut membantu sedapat yang mereka mampu. Disaat para penduduk tengah sibuk, kepala suku datang bersama para pengawal dan dayang-dayangnya. Semua orang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berlari menyambut kedatangan kepala suku.

"Bagaimana yang mulia? Apa mereka mengakui semua perbuatannya?" Tanya Riku.

"Tidak, mereka mengelak," jelas Harao sembari turun dari untanya. "Mereka bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mencuri apapun dari kita."

"Huh, dasar pengecut," tukas Agon. "Mengaku saja tidak berani."

.

Sementara itu di tempat Monta dan suku Huba-Huba...

.

Gadis itu menangis. Karin, si anak kepala suku. Sang primadona suku Huba-Huba. Ia duduk seorang diri di sebuah batu kecil. Monta yang melihat Karin menangis langsung menghampiri gadis malang itu.

"A, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Monta.

Karin sedikit kaget melihat ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya. Ia menatap Monta, kemudian menyeka air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau... bukankah kau monyet yang bisa berbicara itu?" Karin balas bertanya.

"Mukyaa! Aku bukan monyet max!" wajah monta kembali berubah menjadi monyet sepenuhnya. "Aku manusia max!"

"Ma, maaf, a, aku tidak tahu, habis wajahmu mirip sekali dengan monyet," ucap Karin terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa-apa max," Monta berusaha bersikap jantan. "Tapi, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... aku kasihan pada ayahku, dan juga suku ini," jelas Karin. "Kepala suku Huka-Huka selalu mendatangi kami dan menuduh kami mencuri semua harta milik suku Huka-Huka..."

"Jangan bersedih," Monta berusaha menghibur. "Aku akan membantumu, ayahmu dan juga suku ini."

Wajah Karin yang semula murung, berubah ceria. "Benarkah? Te, terima kasih banyak! Kau baik sekali Monta."

.

Di tempat Mamori, Suzuna dan Suku Huka-Huka...

.

Hari telah malam. Mamori, Suzuna dan seluruh anggota suku Huka-Huka duduk mengitari api unggun.

"Khukhukhu...Aku punya rencana," Tiba-tiba Agon tertawa licik.

"Re, rencana?" Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, jika suku Huba-Huba mengambil sesuatu dari kita, maka kita juga harus mengambil sesuatu dari mereka," Jelas Agon.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

Yaa~ akhirnya chapter-3 selesaaiii!

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca! ^ ^

Udah abal, lama pula updatenya…

Sekedar info, rencananya di chapter selanjutnya akan dimunculkan peperangan antar suku (baru rencana sih…)

Ok, sampai ketemu di chapter-4! ^ ^

Aneh? Gaje? OOC?

Mohon review…!


End file.
